User blog:Gojiran103/Poptropica Wikia: Valentine fun!
Ah...It's that time of year where you expirence your true love...girlfriend/boyfriend, and live your 1 monthly life in engaging... Isn't destiny great? Well, on Feburary 14th it is VALENTINE'S DAY!!! So, get ready for the moment of your life in um...9637 years! So if you have a special someone you like in school, your neighborhood, the park, or some place, make sure to them how you really feel. (Make sure she doesn't slap you 7 times guys) If you didn't make it, better luck next Valentine's Day. (I really don't have advice for the girls, since i'm a guy myself.) And make sure these NEVER happen. Somone else steals your lovemate. Seriously, when you see someone that did that to you, please. Make sure you punch them in the face, kick them 4 times in the stomach, grab their neck and throw them on the ground. Use your rifle and shoot them 60 times, and sta- Um...the important part is, make sure you will have a GREAT Valentine's Day, and to MAYBE celebrate, we can play on a Multiverse on Poptorpica, and have some evil Valentine's fun! On Feburary 13th. ALONG WITH A STORY!!! 'short. ''Poptropica Love: Part 1 Shaky Noodle: Ahhh....well, i'm off to Dangerous Wolf. Shaky Noodle: *walks off* Loodi-dum...dada...bodee dada- Rough Fang: HEY SHAKY NOODLE!!! Shaky Noodle: AH! Oh...what... Rough Fang: Black Widow execpts me as my girlfriend! Shaky Noodle: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Shaky Noodle: Take this! *punches and kicks Rough Fang 3 times* Rough Fang: OWWW!!!! *falls to ground* Shaky Noodle: *pulls out sword* Who are you and what have you done with Rough Fang!? Rough Fang: I'M INNOCENT I'M INNOCENT I'M INNOCENT!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TRUE I SECRETELY LIKE BLACK WIDOW!!! Shaky Noodle: O-O-Oh...*picks him up* Sorry for the whole pain thing, BUT ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!!?!? Rough Fang: Both of us like spiders...we both have pet spiders...yeah...I think I want my spider and her's to mate! Shaky Noodle: Your really crazy aren't you. Rough Fang: Better than me dating my friend's rat. Shaky Noodle: I-just can't BELIEVE you...Ugh, i'm-i'm off to Dangerous Wolf, forget about it. *leaves* Rough Fang: *shouts* Hey! I'm not the only one! Super Hawk is in love with Binary Bard! Shaky Noodle: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!?!?!?!? Rough Fang: Maybe you should go see. Shaky Noodle: Man. I REALLY wanted to see DW today, maybe tonight. I'll be right back. *leaves off to Binary Bard's base* Black Widow: So...are you dying to here one of my stories?...I've got room for more.... Rough Fang: ........ *faints* Black Widow: We'll have to work on that one. '''MEANWHILE AT BINARY BARD'S BASE. Super Hawk: I never noticed that the two of us could make a good relationship. *blushes* Binary Bard: I know...even though we are hated enemies, we have very good interest of science... Super Hawk: Mhm...let's settle it here...*moves head closer* Binary Bard: *moves head closer* Shaky Noodle: *kicks the whole door* NOT ON MY WATCH!!! Binary Bard: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!- *door crashes on him* Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk, what is going on!? Super Hawk: Well um, you see...Um...It's not what it looks like! I can explain! Shaky Noodle: *facepalms* Look i'm fine with you dating people but it CANNOT be villains! Super Hawk: I know...but it's hard to think that villains can't be in relationships! They have lives to y'know! Shaky Noodle: But come on, first Rough Fang dates a ugly man-spider and your dating a mechanical idiot! Super Hawk: *sighs* I, guess i'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Shaky Noodle: Serves ya right for dating a villain!! Super Hawk: Like I said, i'm sorry. Shaky Noodle: Well- .....Say, what is that device on your back? Super Hawk in mind: Shoot! He's onto us! Shaky Noodle: Why is there a mechanical device on your neck? Super Hawk: *sweats* It's nothing, really. Love Capture Device: *says it outloud* THIS IS THE LOVE CAPTURE DEVICE, A TYPE OF DEVICE THAT CAN CAPTURE SOMEBODIES LOVE, BOY, OR GIRL. SUCH AS THE CONTROLLED CITIZEN, SUPER HAWK. THANK YOU FOR LEARNING EVERYTHING ABOUT THE LOVE CAPTURE DEVICE. Binary bard: I knew I shouldn't of enabled the voice message... Shaky Noodle: I'll take this. *takes off the device* Super Hawk: ........Wha-What happened? Why am I at Binary Bard's base? Shaky Noodle: Long story. 23 MINUTES LATER. Super Hawk: Is there a bucket I can use? Shaky Noodle: *hands over a bucket* Sure. Super Hawk: Thank you. *throws up in bucket* Shaky Noodle: Now then. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it!!! You DESPERATLEY LOVE SUPER HAWK!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Binary Bard: *facepalms* I don't love her... Shaky Noodle: OH YES YOU DO!!!!! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Binary Bard: It's not true!!! Super Hawk: *finished vomiting* Little words of advice. Go back to a human and you should go 20 years back to a teen. Then take off that ugly red eye. Tinface. Shaky Noodle: Oh man, I gotta tell this on FacePop! Binary Bard: RAAAAAAAGHHH!!!! I will get you next time Super Hawk! Super Hawk: Good luck on that, NOT. Shaky Noodl: HAHAHAHAH- Wait...Wait just a second, if you were controlled with the Love Capture Device, then Rough Fang was too with Black Widow! To be continued... Category:Blog posts